User talk:Dammej/Sandbox/Class Guide Logos
New Images I personally think that the current images, the final ones, are better than just the scanline backgound images. My vote is for the new images. They look better and still have an interesting backgound. Lancer1289 04:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) As an aside: I really like these images. But I'm not above changing them if there are suggestions for how they could be better (including removal of the "background" images.) Please don't feel pressured to say "yes". Dammej 04:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have actually seen them, they are pretty good. Dammej should be proud. I vote yes to new.MEffect Fan 04:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the newest ones are by far the best, IMHO. SpartHawg948 04:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Dammej, I cannot say this enough: You are amazing! Honestly, the new styles are incredible! Do not change a thing about them!--Effectofthemassvariety 06:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The new designs are phenomenal and they absolutely have my vote. Fantastic work, Dammej! --The Illusive Man 06:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::At the risk of sounding contrary, I actually prefer the ones without the background. The contrast between the text and the background is quite low — particularly for "Engineer": if there hadn't been for the text caption, I wouldn't have known what it was at first glance. The effort and artistic flair are appreciated; with better text contrast, they would be excellent. --DRY 14:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) DRY's comment is exactly the type of comment I was hoping for. :) I had been concerned that it'd be hard to see the text, and the solution that I had was to make the background images... "dimmer" for lack of a better term. This made the whole thing overall seem less "good." I figured "ah what the hey. If anyone says the text is hard to read, I'll give it another shot." Now that someone has, I'm going back and attempting to add a "drop shadow" below the text. Doesn't change too much, but should make the text pop out more from the images. Hopefully I should have this done before bedtime tonight. Dammej 22:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded the changed files. Hope you like them! Dammej 00:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :The drop shadows help considerably. I personally still find the backgrounds a bit too "busy", but I do tend towards minimalism when the message (rather than the art) is the goal. It's a very minor niggle in any case. --DRY 00:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. Thanks for the input! Dammej 01:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I personally like one without a scan-line background and the black border. Looks too congested. Images should enhance the article, not be the centre or attraction. It should be as simple and visually recognisable from the get-go. Anyway, good job for all the hardwork you put into it! Teugene 02:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I was the only one! I'm a big fan of the header as it appears on BioWares class pages. I added the backgrounds to try to get some of that feel back. Dammej 02:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah that's where the images come from! I knew it was kind of familiar but couldn't put a finger to it. Yeah the original ones seems already good enough; clean and simple, although yours with the visual inclusion of the powers seems to work too. Also, I took a look at some class pages and I feel that images should be on the top, as it feels like it don't do justice placing it at the bottom. Teugene 02:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Since I am the one who put them there, here was my explaination for that. Because the images at the top of the class articles are Codex images, I felt that because they are from BioWare's site as well, the ME section, I felt that they were appropiate to stay there. The images are for the ME2 classes and I though that was the best place for them. I was trying to set a president in having the images from BioWare's site for each game section. I.e. ME image for ME, ME2 image for ME2. Lancer1289 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::(damn, Lancer beat me) The only problem I see with that is that these images contain, for most classes, things specific to ME2. Personally I don't really care if they appear on the class page. The images here were designed to mimic the image that appears at the top of the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2). Lancer is currently re-working the guides, so he approached me to see if I could possibly re-create them for the remaining classes. That was where I had originally had them in mind as a place to go. ::::And yes, I still really prefer the style without a huge border. Maybe I'll change that... Dammej 03:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I guess that the reasoning for the image placement, although the one thing that bothers me a lot is the huge amount of space caused by the TOC placement on the left and the image on the right at the top of the page. :::::And Dammej, you could do one without the borders and the surrounding background, I'm sure it will look better without it. :) Teugene 03:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but the TOC will always take up a huge amount of space. I think Lancer said he tried the images out as a header to the page (before the text, I think), and it didn't look good. It's probably true, since the image would kinda get up in your face, keeping you from reading the guide. Once I'm at a computer with photo editing software, I'll upload a no-border image and see how it looks. Dammej 03:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And the TOC will become longer and the space bigger once we have ME3! Haha! I'm sure there's a workable solution to it. Perhaps I try something in my sandbox when and if I have the time. Teugene 03:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually the TOC is more dependent on the amount of powers the ME3 classes will have. Currenty I am rewriting the guides accoring to a Class Guide Page that Spart asked if I could write. I pointed out the massive inconsistencies in the class guides and wanted to do something about it. So after talking we agreed that the Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 2) was the best and that is what I based the guide off of. It is also what I am rewrintg the guides to. Lancer1289 03:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Or did I misunderstand you? Lancer1289 03:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent/edit conflict) Lancer, the guides you're referring to, does not apply to the class page right? As far as I know, the guides and class pages are different and separate articles unless I missed out previous discussions while I'm away. Teugene 03:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What I was referring to is the class page actually, not the guide pages. Teugene 03:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry then, my appolgies. However the TOCs on the class pages aren't very long now, so I'm not sure what you ment, so that explains my confusion. However I placed the images in the ME2 section because there is the ME image at the top, so the ME2 image looked good in the ME2 heading of the articles. Lancer1289 03:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm exaggerating about how huge the blank space :P The TOC isn't very long now, but the amount of empty space at the top of the article between the TOC on the left and the image of the class is still feels unpleasant, and the blank space will grow come ME3. Oh, since you mentioned about the guide too, specifically the Vanguard ME2 guide, could the TOC float to the right instead too? I will do a minor edit and give you a preview. Teugene 03:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Border or no border? I just added a sentinel image, which has no black border or extra scanlines. I still really like this style better. :) What do others think? Dammej 03:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :My vote. I like the images without the border once I had a change to look at them in context. My vote, no border, but still the backgound. Lancer1289 03:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC)(modified Lancer1289 05:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC)) ::It looks better without the borders now. Maybe a little tweak: you could reduce the opacity of the background so there's a clearer contrast between the class text and the background. And for the scanline version, I think both works, so it depends what the majority wants. Teugene 03:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC)